


First Contact

by Qaroll



Series: The Molt Series Bonus Content [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, Human Shed Skin, M/M, Mar Qaroll, Secret Relationship, The Molt Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qaroll/pseuds/Qaroll
Summary: [Oneshot]The first time Celezar made intimate contact with Jean.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Molt Series Bonus Content [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573609
Kudos: 3
Collections: Stories by Mar Qaroll





	First Contact

A part of Celezar really had no idea how it started. He was aware desire could rise within humans just as suddenly as it arose within an inhuman, but still...it happened so quickly.

One moment, he caught Jean in the hall, walking through just as casually as he was. Then there was a glance, a meeting of their eyes, and the man dared to brush against his fingers as they passed by each other.

Jean was his boss. As the leader of their group, one would imagine that meant he took charge of situations, not allowing anyone to subjugate or control him.

But Celezar was quickly discovering his leader wasn't that sort of man. From the moment they spoke in the locker room, Celezar figured something about his new...partner. The man _wasn't_ a dominant sort. Oh, that wasn't to say he couldn't _be_ so, but he rather liked being reduced to submission, played with. It was likely his pleasure, his high.

In the next second, they were within the storage room, Celezar hovering over Jean's body as he laid across the boxes. He held the man's hands over his head, pressing against him and rubbing their clothed erections together. Soft, stifled moans permeated the space, enticing Celezar further. It was dark, too dark to clearly see one another, which was perfect for him. Darkness was creeping into the corners of his hooded eyes, watching the man writhe beneath him.

He licked his lips, then lowered to duck his head under the man's head to lick at his neck, his prominent Adam's apple. He held himself back from using his real tongue, instead nipping and sucking and enjoying the sounds emitting from the man's mouth. A low, pleased groan slipped past Jean's lips. Want surged within Celezar's body. So close. He could smell it. They were both so close to a climax. He lifted his head from Jean's neck, hovering his mouth over the man's, teasing a kiss. Their bodies rocked, faster, stronger, desperate.

He had yet to actually kiss the man but was more than willing to wait. Something in the back of Celezar's mind was telling him they would be lovers sooner than either of them thought.

The man caved so easily, wanting to be touched, caressed, dominated. But not by just anyone, that much Celezar could tell. Jean was surrounded by so many men, three of which were related to him. Yet, he chose Celezar. He _wanted_ Celezar.

And Celezar wanted him.

So, he breathed deeply, letting his eyes roll close before watching Jean's head tilt back, gasping as he came. Celezar fed off the euphoria, and it sent heat through his body. Shortly after, with a low grunt, he came as well, shivering from the high. It rolled through him, and he softly groaned before going still against Jean's body.

It was then that the door opened. Both his and Jean's heads snapped over into its direction, eyes wide as Verne stood in the doorway.

Now, this was no true surprise to Celezar. He sensed the older man nearing the storage space, having naturally kept his senses on high alert in such a situation. At first, he did consider wrapping things up. But, considering who it was—Verne, a _doctor_ —perhaps it wouldn't be so bad for him to know if he and Jean decided to take it to another level of intimacy.

The older man stood for a moment within the doorway, his eyes wide as light flushed into the space, allowing him to clearly see within. Celezar caught the alarm and then anger that burned in the man's eyes, and he backed away, moving off Jean's body.

He began, "It's not what you think—"

But he was immediately backed against the back wall, a long dagger at his throat. Verne's anger was almost tangible, and his sea-green eyes burned with the promise of pain.

"Explain. _NOW_ ," he demanded. When Celezar began to open his mouth, he hissed, "Not you. Jean?"

Jean, flustered, jaw locked, moved off the boxes. He approached the doctor from behind. "It's...it's alright, Verne. It's mutual."

As if a faucet was turned off, the anger and danger emitting from the older man went away. The dagger was lowered, disappearing into the folds of his coat as quickly as it appeared. Verne backed away, closing his eyes and slipping his hands into his pockets. "You two might want to change your rendezvous location. I heard movement within and came to investigate. You were fortunate it was me."

Celezar and Jean had nothing to say to that. Celezar swallowed, lowering his hands. "Thanks..." he murmured.

Verne waved a hand at them. He then nodded at Jean before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Fuck," Jean muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Celezar made a small smile, but he doubted it was visible. "Guess we were lucky it was Verne..."

They both knew the doctor would be quiet about what he saw. There wasn't even a reason for them to be concerned. But Celezar could sense that Jean had hoped for their relationship to remain a secret.

Jean lowered his hand, glancing up at Celezar in the darkness. Very clearly, Celezar could make out the different emotions flickering on the man's face. Finally, Jean sighed, looking away. "He's right...We should probably find another place..."

Raising a brow, Celezar smiled. Those words meant Jean was anticipating more _situations_ in the future. Chuckling, Celezar came closer and took Jean by his chin, forcing him to look up. 

Jean cocked a brow, but he didn't move away or rebuke the contact. Instead, he said, "I expect you to return to your duties, per the usual."

Humming, Celezar licked his lower lip, scanning the shorter man as if he was a delicacy. "Sent..." He was tempted to kiss him, but was unsure. Instead, he lowered his hand and took a step back. "I'll leave, first." He moved to and opened the door, glancing out. There was no one. He took one glance back into the room, catching a smile, before slipping out and down the hall.

And he wore the largest smile on his face, his body tingling at the contact their bodies made.

Oh, how he wanted _more_.


End file.
